


The Benefits of Time Travel

by starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 32!Ignis, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Brotherhood!Ignis, Episode Ignis Verse 2, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Time Travel, brotherhood!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/starrynoctsky
Summary: This is new. On Ignis’ previous visits, he’d been content to just hold Noctis close, to ask what was happening with school, his father, or the stray cat they’d half-adopted behind the arcade. Last time, he'd insisted on watching the sunrise.When large hands release him from his cocoon of sheets and push him onto the bed that the younger Ignis had just taken him in, Noctis doesn’t resist.





	The Benefits of Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : Noctis is 17-18yo, and future!Ignis is 30-32

“ _Noct.”_

Ignis groans into Noct’s ear, covering him with his body, opening Noctis up with each slow thrust of his hips. Gentle fingers slide reverently up Noctis’ side to his chest, tracing his spit-swollen nipple before gently coming up to stroke his cheek.

Noctis is nothing but a puddle of overstimulated nerves, arms hanging loosely around Ignis’ neck, legs splayed open where Ignis had parted them. Every inch of him is tingling from every worshipful touch and kiss that Ignis had bestowed upon his skin. He can barely keep his eyes open, his eyelashes fluttering with each push and drag of Ignis’ cock deep inside him.

He’s watched way Ignis spars with the other Crownsguard, surprising the other trainees with his powerful blows, and defeating his opponents with elegant, precise movements. Ever since he’d officially enlisted three years ago, Ignis had trained almost as hard as he’d studied. His thin limbs from their early teenage years had broadened and filled out in a way that frequented Noctis’ dreams more than once. Those same muscles shift and strain beneath Noctis’ fingers now as he spreads his hands over Ignis’ back, trying to gain purchase against sweat-slick skin.

“Ah-h…” Noctis gasps as pleasure sparks from his core, Ignis hitting him just right. His cock throbs where it’s trapped between their stomachs. He’s _so close_. He brackets Ignis’ hips with his thighs, pressing and urging him on. “Ignis… Iggy, harder.”

Ignis’ brow furrows in concentration. “ _Noctis_.”

“Faster,” he pleads again, but Ignis persists with his unhurried pace, pulling out and pushing in deep. The prince tips his head back in frustration, nearly mindless with the constant stimulation but still needing more. Perhaps in apology, Ignis brings their mouths together, lips moving sweetly over his.

For a split second, the air in the room expands and compresses, pulling at Noctis as if he’d summoned a weapon from the armiger. He hears the distant sound of a dog barking. Disoriented, he struggles to lift his head before his attention is rediverted by the amorous sounds of the man above him, inside him.

“Highness, may I?” Ignis breathes out. It takes a quick glance to understand that Ignis is gesturing between them, and he nods, trembling as a hand slips between them to fist Noctis’ hardened cock. Noctis arches, hips snapping up to meet Ignis’ touch, chasing his release. “ _Noct_ , you are divine, come for me. Noct, love…”

The endearments follow Noctis over the edge, his hips moving weakly as he spills over Ignis’ enclosed fist. As he comes down, the rhythm of Ignis’ hips falter and the last few thrusts increase in vigor as Ignis’ self-control finally slips. Noctis shudders in a haze of overstimulation as Ignis loses himself to bliss.

This is Noctis’ favourite part.

He revels in it, the intensity of Ignis’ gaze, the glimpse of passionate abandon he knows is hidden behind that impermeable wall of control. Ignis thrusts roughly once, then twice, burying himself deep as he groans out hushed whispers of Noctis’ name into the dark of his bedroom.

Ignis falls onto him, pressing kisses over Noct’s brow, cheeks, and jaw before capturing his mouth, and Noctis clings to him as they ride out the last vestiges of pleasure. Ignis’ glasses hang off one ear, and Noctis catches it before it slides off his nose. He brushes aside Ignis’ sweaty bangs, a quiet happiness in his chest as Ignis gazes back at him through sex-mussed hair. Ignis captures his hand, planting a soft kiss upon the lines of fate running along his palm.

The moment never lasts long enough. Ignis pulls away too soon, already shuffling about to clean them both up.

“Will you be comfortable, or shall I set a bath?” Ignis asks, tugging his pants on. Noctis hums, openly stretching into the space that Ignis had just vacated.

“Too tired to move… can’t you stay with me?”

Ignis, half-way clothed, looks toward the bed, eyes sharply following the line of his bare body beneath the covers. His brow is steeped in regret.

“I’m sorry, Noct. You know I can’t.”

It’s the answer Noctis expected, but it stings nonetheless.

After their first night together, Ignis had joked about being the advisor that’d sullied the crown prince. He’d laughed it off then, but Noctis suspects Ignis worries constantly about the truth of that statement. Though he’d been Noctis’ closest friend since childhood, Ignis still believes himself to be a lowly advisor that will easily be replaced once someone of true nobility catches Noct’s eye. He thinks the space in Noctis’ bed should be reserved for his future spouse.

He doesn’t seem to realize that Noctis has been saving it for him.

Still, he can tell that Ignis holds back. His few nights with Ignis have been amazing, but there’s a cautiousness to his every movement. Each touch to Noct’s skin is with the utmost care and adoration, and Noctis loves it, but he craves the fire that Ignis bottles up so tightly. The passion he’s afraid to unleash.

He sighs. Maybe he can find a way to coax it out of Ignis one day.

“Sneaking out of the prince’s bedroom in the middle of the night is still scandalous, Specs.”

“It would be so much worse if I were caught in the morning,” Ignis hushes him, longing clear in his bright green eyes. Noctis can tell that if he’d just ask _one more time_ , Ignis would stay. “I’ve kept you awake long enough. I will see you after your classes, dear one.”

He doesn’t ask. It’s just not the right time. They bid each other goodnight and the man quietly shuts the door behind him, leaving Noctis to the silent darkness of his bedroom and the feelings of loss and disappointment he tells himself to ignore.

He hears the front door of his apartment close, and Noctis curls up comfortably under the covers, eyes already drooping. The heavy comfort of sleep is tempting, but the odd buzzing underneath his skin pricks at his consciousness. It’s then that he notices that beneath the lingering smell of sex, there is a faint trace of ozone, reminiscent of the air after each time Noctis would warp.

He sits up, switching on the bedside lamp, the sheets pooling around his waist. The engine blade flashes in his mind, ready to be pulled out of the armiger if needed. It feels too much like the magic of the crystal for it to be a threat – nothing like the insidious burning of the scar across his back. But he’s been trained to stay vigilant.

He scans the room from his unmoving dark curtains to the other corner where his giant moogle plush sits.

“I know you’re there.”

His heart leaps at the creak of the floor, and the closet door across from him slides open slowly. A tall figure steps out in a light, fitted henley and threadbare pants, as if he’d walked straight from his bedroom into Noct’s.

“Your Highness,” the man murmurs in very familiar accented tones. He bows his head, lifting a trembling hand above his chest. The stance, the voice, the honey-coloured hair… even without his glasses, it’s unmistakeable.

“Iggy.”

“Noct,” the newcomer whispers back, swaying towards him as if using all his willpower to keep a distance.

That won’t do.

Noctis holds out his hand.

The man lifts his head, his watery green gaze meeting Noctis’ wide eyes, and immediately crosses the room to kneel smoothly at Noctis’ side. He presses dry lips to the top of Noct’s hand, clenching tight around his fingers.

“Hello again, love,” Ignis murmurs.

It’s jarring to see this new Ignis here, just after his had left.

“No Umbra today?” The black and silver messenger dog usually bounds out of hiding, eager for a few pats and paw shakes.

“He disappeared soon after we arrived.”

The man sits upon the edge of the bed and holds his arms out slightly. Noctis’ face heats, but he goes easily, clutching the sheets and slipping onto Ignis’ lap. He’s instantly enveloped in warm, strong arms. Blush reaching his ears, Noctis returns the embrace, resting his head on the swell of Ignis’ muscular chest, the soft material of Ignis’ shirt brushing his cheek. From their previous encounters, he’s learned that this Ignis has an alluring confidence to him, unafraid to give affection, regardless of their stations.

He hopes to be like that one day. Ignis deserves to be loved openly.

In the meantime, Ignis has gotten even hotter, if that were possible. His hair is longer than Noctis is used to, long enough to be swept back elegantly above his forehead. He’s handsome. Beautiful, even.

_It’s a good look_ , Noctis thinks, reaching up and pulling a few silken strands loose with his fingers, letting them fall messily over his temple. Noct’s thumb traces the dark circles underneath weary eyes, then over the scar breaking Ignis’ eyebrow, the bridge of his nose, and his upper lip.

He’d asked him about the scars before, when this older, strange Ignis had first appeared in his apartment with Umbra in tow. The man could barely speak then, much less answer Noct’s alarmed inquiries, merely clinging harder and wetting the prince’s neck with unrestrained tears. It had shaken Noctis to his core to see this haggard version of his childhood friend so openly distraught. The younger Ignis has always taken care to protect Noctis from everything, even the burden of his own emotions.

It’d been clear that Umbra had brought this man from the future, but how, or why, Ignis has so far declined to explain.

“You look exhausted, Specs. Don’t I ever let you sleep in the future?” Noctis asks, partially joking but also upset that his future self could neglect Ignis like this.

Ignis looks away, the grip on Noctis tightening.

“…Ignis?”

The pressure eases, and Ignis’ thumbs sweeps over his arms apologetically. “Excuse me, Noct. I’ve been working a tad too long into the night. Not enough hours in a… day, it seems.”

The pause is so reminiscent of Ignis’ puns, Noct would almost think that Ignis was joking in return. His typical small smile is missing though, and the vagueness of Ignis’ answer settles uncomfortably in his stomach.

There’s an air of anguish around him that terrifies Noctis. He tries to count the fine stress lines around green eyes and his firm mouth, but he can’t begin to guess what’s happened in the days, months, years since his last visit.

He has no doubts that all of their problems relate to the Crown. Maybe there’s an incident after Noctis’ ascension? Trouble with Niflheim?

Noctis grits his teeth. _It’s not fair_. Ignis deserves a happier, brighter future where Noctis’ burdens can’t touch him.

“If you were in trouble, you’d tell me right?”

Another pause.

“I won’t lie to you.”

Noctis glares in frustration. He’s tired of being kept in the dark by others trying to protect him but he knows Ignis well enough to understand his questions on the matter will remain unanswered.

Ignis leans forward to press their foreheads together, green eyes still roaming over Noctis’ face unblinkingly. Noctis tries not to fidget under the scrutiny, the cool air spreading across his skin.

_Wait._

“How long were you…? Did you…?” _Watch_? Noctis’ blush reaches the tips of his ears, highly aware of his disheveled state, still pleasantly throbbing in all the places that Ignis – his Ignis - had been.

“Forgive me, I afforded the two of you as much privacy as the situation allowed,” Ignis says in a voice that confirms that yes, he did in fact see everything.

_Oh Gods._ Noctis self-consciously fumbles with the blankets around him, pulling them upwards. He tries to get away, nearly falling off Ignis’ lap in his haste. He’s caught by those same strong arms, and his body flushes all at once. It feels ridiculous to be shy in front of someone who’s seen him naked on numerous occasions, but he can’t help it.

A hand cups his chin, guiding his face towards Ignis.

“Don’t hide, dear heart. Not from me. I’ve always thought you beautiful – I always will,” Ignis says plainly, the sincerity threading through his voice.

“ _Gods,_ don’t –“ Noctis is mortified, how can Ignis look so serious – saying all that. Of course he’s pleased to hear it – more than pleased - but the praise is embarrassing all the same.

“I can’t believe you,” Noctis huffs. “You grew up into such a pervert.”

Ignis chuckles and leans in, and Noctis’ breath catches as the expanse of Ignis’ broad chest steals his view.

“I don’t recall any complaints from you.”

Noctis smacks his upper arm. “Smug bastard.”

“Eternally at your service, Highness.”

“Hmph. Well, if you’re still this sassy in the future, things can’t be so bad,” Noctis muses. “I know there are problems but… at least we’re together.”

That same distant, dark look passes over Ignis’ face. Worried, Noctis almost pulls away again, but then the man darts in, pressing his soft lips against the tender skin beneath the curve of his jaw. It’s clearly a distraction tactic, but his retorts are lost when teeth and expert tongue promptly turn him into mush.

“ _Ignis,”_ Noct breathes, shuddering when large, warm hands trail over his bare sides, caressing just as reverently as his Ignis had done. Calloused fingertips trail against his flat stomach, all the while Ignis’ mouth works dutifully to explore Noctis’ neck. Those familiar fingers pinpoint all of his weak spots, and it’s almost unfair how quickly he’s reduced to sharp gasps and reawakened arousal.

This is new. On Ignis’ previous visits he’d been content to just hold Noctis close, to ask what was happening with school, his father, or the stray cat they’d half-adopted behind the arcade. Last time, he'd insisted on watching the sunrise. 

When large, familiar hands release him from his cocoon of sheets and push him onto the bed that the younger Ignis had just taken him in, Noctis doesn’t resist.

Noct’s legs spread, allowing Ignis to settle more comfortably against him. He can’t help but feel hot as his hands travel over broad shoulders and firmly muscled arms. Ignis has really grown into his tall frame, and Noctis is eager to press against every inch of him.

The distinct shape of a pendant presses into his chest, and a shadow of guilt clouds the back of his mind. The small, silver skull had been his gift to Ignis last year, the day he’d officially sworn his Crownsguard oaths, kneeling at Noct’s feet. Later that day, in the privacy of his apartment, with this small symbol of his ancestors, Noctis had made vows of his own.

Maybe it’s wrong to touch this _other_. But… this is still _Ignis_. This can’t be cheating right?

He grinds up, his newly hardened cock meeting Ignis’ through the thin layer of his pants. It sends warm thrills up his spine, and he blames the rampant hormones for throwing his mind in the gutter when he catches himself wondering if Ignis’ cock has changed over the years. He groans, half from embarrassment, and buries his face in Ignis’ shoulder to hide his flushed cheeks.

Ignis gathers Noctis in his arms, holding him as they move together, mouths exchanging hot breaths and their lower halves delighting in the friction between them. Part of him hesitates, afraid of being told off, before he’s boldly slipping his hand under the man’s waistband, finding the obvious hardness within.

It feels… the same. Hot and smooth and wide within his hand. _Maybe bigger_ , he thinks scandalously.

It’s Ignis’ groans filling the air this time as he breaks the kiss to pant loudly in Noct’s ear. Noctis watches the side of Ignis’ face carefully as he explores his length with an inexperienced hand. He tightens his grip, slowly moving down, then twisting upwards around the head.

As always, Ignis is patient with his fumbling, but Noctis doesn’t want to waste this opportunity to make him feel good.

“Specs… _show me_.”

Ignis chuckles again. “As you wish, Highness.”

His hand is covered by the man’s larger one, squeezing over him and guiding him up and down Ignis’ cock at a faster speed, a little rougher than Noct had dared to go. He lets Ignis move him for a few strokes, enjoying the small hitches of breath as his clenched fist passes over the head. Noct is mesmerized by the weight of Ignis in his hand, and he wonders briefly what it’d be like to have that same weight pressed on his tongue – when he’s abruptly tugged away.

Ignis pecks a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Now, now, no need to pout, your Highness.”

The kisses continue up the edge of his jaw, turning to nips of teeth by the time Ignis reaches the soft skin of his neck. He melts under the ministrations, arching up into Ignis’ mouth with each bite along his neck and collarbone. He’s torn between burying his fingers in Ignis’ hair and reaching between them to fist his own neglected arousal.

Noctis jerks upwards when that same mouth closes around his nipple, hands reflexively grabbing onto Ignis’ head. Ignis is relentless as he spreads his attentions to each peak, alternating between sharp nips of teeth and gentle, soothing tongue.

Noctis’ chest is a slick, oversensitive mess by the time Ignis moves on, planting more peppered kisses down his torso and shivering belly.

They part for a moment, allowing Ignis to remove the rest of his clothing, revealing pale, smooth skin with even more unfamiliar scars spreading like roots from his left arm and torso. Something about the scars draws Noctis’ attention, not only due to worry over Ignis’ injuries but by a strange, hidden power just beneath his skin that pulls at Noctis’ core, joining with the pleasure alight in his veins.

Ignis licks his way up Noctis’ length, frying what thought processes he had left. Every part of his body is on fire and begging to be touched.

His leg is hitched up, and he’s spread out even further, his thighs straining as Ignis shifts his focus to the place where Noctis is empty and aching for him. The entirety of Noctis’ body jerks at the first touch of tongue against his hole, languidly lapping at where his counterpart had been earlier that night.

“Hng! What are you – _Ignis_ ,” Noctis moans out in shocky breaths, volume steadily increasing with every pass of Ignis’ tongue over his sensitive rim. “Oh, _Gods.”_

Pleasure overcomes him in waves, Noctis clawing at the bed sheets. His legs tremble, hips shoving back into the touch. His hands return to burying themselves in Ignis’ long hair, torn between pushing Ignis away and pulling him closer. The tongue delves deeper, filthy, wet sounds filling the room and Noctis swears he can feel the outline of Ignis’ smirk between his legs.

“You always did enjoy this,” Ignis dares to muse before he pulls away, slowly licking his lips and leaving Noctis writhing at the loss of contact. _Oh._ So it’s a discovery that the two of them make in time. And – well, fuck. How is that going to come about? Does his Ignis already want _this_ too?

Noctis shudders, trying to catch his breath.

It’s like he’s become a sacrifice, at the mercy of this god of sex above him. This Ignis has the power to undo him with every touch; he is the culmination of years of their intimacy.

Ignis reaches for the bedside drawer, easily unhooking the latch to the second compartment where their bottle of lubricant is hidden.

He presses a finger against Noct’s opening, slowly circling where Noctis is still sensitive from when _his_ Ignis had breached him, still tingling from _this_ Ignis’ scandalous attentions.

Two fingers deftly enter him, drawing moans from Noctis again. _Yes, more_. They pull out slowly, dragging along his entrance before sliding back in, deeper than before. His mouth falls open. He still needs more.

“There you are,” Ignis says in low tones, green eyes sharp on Noctis’ face, long fingers twisting and stroking him intimately. A hand grips Noctis’ hard cock, moving up and down in slow, controlled motions that set Noctis’ body on fire. “I’ve missed you, Noct.”

“Ignis – I – I’m going to,” Noctis babbles, incoherent and overwhelmed in the face of the building pleasure. “ _Ig_ -“

“No, dear heart, I don’t think you will,” Ignis says simply, abruptly lifting his hand from Noctis’ cock and carefully removing his fingers from the prince’s twitching entrance.

The sudden lack of stimulation causes Noctis to tumble down from that unstable precipice, disappointment and irritation flaring up in its wake.

“What are you doing?” he grinds out, lifting his head to properly glare at Ignis, not used to being denied.

He receives another quick peck on the lips, and Noctis scowls as Ignis pulls back with a frustratingly fond expression. He watches almost jealously as Ignis fists his own cock, each pass of his hand leaving hardened flesh slippery with lube. Ignis sighs, gracing Noctis with fond exasperation. “Even if I cease, not once do you think to lift a hand for your own pleasure. I truly do spoil you.”

“I…” Flushing, Noctis lets his legs drop to the bed and glares again. _He’s really gonna make him say it_? “…I like it when it’s you.”

Ignis’ eyes darken. “Oh, Noct. To have you fall apart at my hands alone… I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He noses along Noctis’ jaw, fingers returning to tease at Noct’s entrance. “At your command, my love.”

“Fuck me,” Noctis demands, voice sharp with need.

“Gladly, Highness.”

He is pushed onto his back, legs spread to accommodate Ignis between them. Ignis’ cock leaves a slick trail along his inner thigh, bumping beneath his balls before the thick head meets his hole.

One swift push and he’s split open by a thick cock for the second time that night, groaning as it sinks deeper. Ignis lifts up onto his knees, keeping Noctis at an angle with a grip upon his ankles, resting them over Ignis’ shoulders.

Ignis feels so much bigger at this angle, the slow drag of his cock over his prostate driving Noctis to madness. He feels full, like he’d burst if Ignis went any deeper. But…

“Ig _nis_. Harder!”

For a moment, Noctis thinks that this Ignis would deny him too but then he acquiesces, thrusting harder and dragging Noctis into each movement of his hips.

He retreats until only the tip of his cock remains in Noct, the flared head catching on his rim. Noctis keens, desperately clenching around Ignis, dizzy with the need to be filled again. Ignis shifts forward until he’s blanketing the prince with his body, tilting his hips up before slamming his entire length back inside.

Noctis’ body twists, as Ignis thrusts into him at a steadily increasing pace. Bracing himself on his arms just above Noctis’ head, Ignis’ face hovers over him, green eyes blazing over his, greedily taking in each flutter of Noctis’ eyelashes, every plea that falls from his lips. Each push of his body causes the skull necklace to swing and tap against his chin.

“Mine,” Ignis says, voice shredded with emotion. “No one else can have you. Not the Kings. Not the Crystal. Not the _Gods._ ”

All Noctis senses is Ignis, his large body pressing into him from above, his trim, firm waist between his thighs, the thickness of him inside. He does his best to respond in kind, hands clutching broad shoulders, hips shoving back into each thrust and his toes curling with the intensity of it. He yells out when he finally comes, clenching down as Ignis fucks him over and past that peak, spreading the slick mess between their bellies.

One, two, three rough thrusts later and Ignis buries himself deep, groaning loudly.

Exhausted and fucked out, Noctis shivers happily beneath Ignis’ weight, quietly enjoying every twitch of Ignis’ body as he rides out his orgasm inside him. He’s sore in all the best places, and secretly hopes the marks of their lovemaking show up in the light of dawn.

Raising his hand to Ignis’ face, he traces the scars yet again. Ignis’ eyes fall shut as fingertips travel over the smooth scar crossing his left brow.

_I’ll save you, Iggy_.

“Stay with me?” Noctis asks the older man, fighting as fatigue slowly claims him.

Catching his slipping hand, Ignis holds it tightly, tenderly kissing the flat of his palm.

“I will,” he whispers ardently. “I swear it.”

Noctis falls asleep within a warm embrace, a touch of soft lips at his temple, and the echoes of a dog barking in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ~~Not exactly how Umbra's time travel works, but I just need all the age gap ignoct ok~~  
>  Twitter: [@starrynoctsky](https://twitter.com/starrynoctsky)


End file.
